1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to one or more pet toys having at least two different materials.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Pets, such as dogs and cats, are naturally curious; yet, to keep pets interested in toys an attractant is incorporated in the toy. One of the most common attractant is a sound-producing member, especially a squeaker.
Squeakers create interest in pet toys but produce a sharp, sudden sound that some pet owners find unpleasant. Mounting a squeaker may be a laborious and costly production step. That step is often for nil as certain aggressive pets seek out the squeaker and attempt to bite it from the toy. Once the squeaker is removed, the toys attractiveness is changed.
What is desired is a toy having an attractant that is easily and economically replaceable.